


Now That I'm Broken

by orphan_account



Series: Jet Black Heart [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt Luke, Hurt/Comfort, Luke is 15, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Calum, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Luke, Scared Luke, Support Group, Teenage Mpreg, calum is 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was fine until that night. </p>
<p>That night broke him. </p>
<p>That night changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story is better than my other ones which I will be trying to update. I'm thinking of moving some of my Wattpad stories onto here too but idk. Hope you enjoy!

Luke's Pov

I was walking home from my friend, Michael,'s house. We had been working on a project for biology together and had finally finished it at 11 pm. It was quite a chilly night and I didn't feel comfortable on the main roads, however, I knew that I would be safer walking on them than on the back roads. I shivered a bit and pulled the sleeves of my sweater down so they covered my hands. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I ignored it, brushing it off as another person getting home late, but then, the footsteps got faster. I sped up a bit but didn't stress over it too much.  
The footsteps sounded like they were running and then suddenly, I was roughly pushed against the wall. The air was knocked out of me and tried gasping in a breath, but was denied when a pair of smoke-flavoured lips met mine. The man, who had thinning brown hair and small blue eyes, forcefully kissed me, his tongue massaging mine grossly. I tried pushing him off but couldn't. He pulled back. 

 

"You were teasin' me, baby, your legs look so damn sexy in those jeans. I'm gonna take you back to my place and we're gonna have some fun." He breathed. 

 

I realised what was happening when he started carrying me to a building across the street. I struggled against him but it was no use. He brought me inside and carried into an elevator. When we got out, I tried calling for help, but help covered my mouth with his hand. He shoved me into his apartment once he unlocked it and forcefully led me to his bedroom. I was thrown onto the bed and he jumped on top of me. Tears were streaming down my face, sobs were coming from my mouth, that didn't even phase him. He unzipped my jeans and tossed them to the side, my boxers soon following.  
He got up and stripped himself before getting back on the bed. He didn't waste time with prep, lube, or even a condom as he forced himself inside me. I screamed out in pain, me previously being a virgin. All my cries and screams and his pants and moans were muffled by the pain I was feeling. My ass burned and everything else ached. I was torn from my daze of pain when something warm filled me. I cried harder. He pulled out, only after giving me a few hickeys and flopped down next to me. His arms snaked around my waist and I waited until I heard soft snores before wriggling out of his grip and pulling my boxers and jeans on and running out of the apartment. I got in the elevator, covered my face with my hands and just sobbed. When the doors opened I dashed out of the elevator and the building all the way until I reached my family's flat. I couldn't compose myself enough to get my key out so I banged on the door as hard as I could. 

 

Soon, my brother, Jack opened the door tiredly. His eyes widened when he saw me and pulled me into the house. 

 

"Luke! What happened?! Mum! Dad! Ben! Get in here!" He shouted. 

 

My other family members trudged into the room minutes later, all of them waking up a bit at the sight of me. 

"Luke, what's wrong?!" My mother cried, running to me. 

 

She wrapped her arms around me and I cried into her shoulder. I only was able to manage one word. 

"R-rape."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you guys seemed to like the first chapter. Your comments made me smile when I came home from school so thank you! Hope you like this. 
> 
> Btw I have no idea how arrests work. 
> 
> Also, when it gets to the trial, I know what I'm doing if it's the American court system so I'm going to use that except I can't use the death penalty because Australia doesn't use it.

Luke's Pov

"I don't care if that's not enough information for you officer! My son was raped!" I heard my mother yell. 

She had called the police and now, an hour later, she was getting into an argument. The night before, everything had been a mess. As soon as I'd said the word 'rape', everyone went apeshit. When they finally calmed down, my dad carried me to my room and placed me on my bed and that's where I stayed, not moving, not talking, nothing. I could hear them all talking about me though. They were so upset and I felt bad for stressing them. 

 

I sighed as I listened to my mother use colourful words to speak to the officer on the phone. Soon, my brothers came into my room, sorrowful looks on their faces. I imagine it wasn't a nice sight, to see your baby brother curled up on his bed, his clothes all ruffled from a strange man's hands, hair messy, darks circles and tears tracks under his eyes, a deflated look taking over his features. They both sighed and walked over to me, Jack sitting on the floor in front of me, Ben sitting by my feet. 

 

"Hey, Lukey." Jack spoke softly and gently, like if he spoke any louder I'd shatter. 

"Hey." I mumbled. 

"I won't ask how you're holding up because I know you aren't. But I will say I'm sorry." Jack continued. 

"Me too." Ben agreed. 

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What for?" I asked. 

"Not protecting you." Ben answered. 

"You couldn't have. You weren't there. Nothing could've been done." I sighed. 

"We might've been able to prevent it! If we had come to pick you up from Michael's when you texted us saying you were leaving, it wouldn't have happened!" Jack exclaimed. 

"We should've known it was too late for you to walk home by yourself! You're only fifteen! Anything could've happened!" Ben cried. 

"You didn't know. No one did. It's not your fault, neither of you." I assured. "Speaking of Michael, does he know?" 

"Yeah, mum called his mum before she called the police. She said he was coming over. Actually he should be here right about-" Ben was cut off. 

"Where is he?!" Came my best friend's voice. 

 

Soon, my bedroom door burst open, revealing my pink haired friend. 

 

"Oh, Lukey, I'm so sorry! I should've made you stay the night! I'm so sorry!" He cried, rushing to my side. 

 

Jack and Ben gave me small smiles before leaving. 

 

"Mikey, it isn't your fault. It's nobody's but his." I stated. Unlike most rape victims, I knew it wasn't my fault. It was all on him. 

"I know but I can't help but think if I had made you at least stay later that he-" "Shut up. No one knew it was gonna happen. No one could've stopped it." I said. 

 

He sighed and studied my face. He brushed a bit of hair out of my eyes and frowned when I winced while trying to move. 

"Oh, Lukey, you're really hurting bad aren't you?" He sighed. 

I nodded. 

"Want me to get you some Tylenol and then we can cuddle-if you're comfortable with that." He offered. 

"Yeah, thanks." I said. 

 

Michael hurried out of the room and returned with some pills and a glass of water. He helped me take the medicine before laying down with me and pulling me to his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair soothingly. 

"Everything's gonna be okay, Lukey." He whispered, although, I think he was assuring himself more than me.   
…

Apparently we fell asleep because next thing I knew, my mother was gently shaking my shoulder to wake me. I looked at her expectantly. 

 

"A police officer is here to speak with you and a doctor is here to look you over." She stated quietly. "They're gonna come up here, Michael can stay for support." 

I nodded and sat up, pulling Michael with me. When the officer walked in, Michael gripped my hand comfortingly. The man grabbed my desk chair and made it so he could sit facing us. 

 

"Hi, Luke, I'm Officer Denton, who's this?" He smiled. 

"This is my best friend, Michael." I explained. 

"Nice to meet you." Officer Denton said, holding his hand out for Michael to shake. 

"You too." My best friend replied. 

"Now," Officer Denton readjusted the way he was sitting. "First off, don't tell me anything you aren't comfortable talking about. But I need you to describe the man the best you can." 

I thought for a second. "Well, he looked to be about forty or so. Um, he appeared quite pale, his hair was a reddish brown and looked like it was thinning. His eyes were dark blue and really small. Um, he had quite a big nose, and I think he had thin lips but I'm not quite sure. He was on the thinner side and was pretty short. He had several tattoos and I think his ears were pierced." I described. 

"Okay great. Now, can you tell me where you were when it happened?" Officer Denton asked. 

"Well first we were on a street corner, I-I don't really remember what the streets were. Then he took me into his apartment." I said. 

"Do remember what the complex was called?" He pressed. 

"I don't think it had a name on it. If it helps I remember where it was. I don't remember exact streets, but I know it's on my usual route to school and Michael's house." I stated. 

"After the doctor looks you over, would it be okay if you showed my partner and I to his apartment?" 

"Um, y-yeah c-can Michael and my family maybe come? A-as support?" I asked nervously. 

"Of course! As long as they don't freak out if they see him." 

"Okay." I said. 

 

After that, Officer Denton left and a short woman with reddish blonde curls took his place. 

"Hello Luke, I'm Dr. Janet. You will need to go to a hospital or office to have tests done to see if you've been transmitted any STDs. But I'm here to see if there's any physical damage. If you want your friend to leave the room he may because I'm going to need to look at your lower half." The woman spoke. 

 

I nodded and looked to Michael, he was smiling supportively and holding my hand. I laid on my stomach like she told me, but pulled my pants and boxers down first. She examined me and concluded that nothing was physically damaged. She then left and I pulled my pants back up. Michael smiled at me comfortingly and helped me slip my shoes on. 

 

It probably wasn't normal. For a rape victim to go straight back to the scene of the crime the very next day. But I wanted this to be done. I wanted him to get arrested and taken to court. I wanted to get him off the streets so it wouldn't happen to anyone else. I was scared. Obviously. But I had to do it. I needed to know I was going to be safe. I needed to know that he'd never be able to touch me again. I could still feel the skin that he touched burning. I felt so dirty. I didn't want to go. But it had to be done. 

 

"You sure you're okay with doing this?" Michael asked. "It was only last night." 

"I need to. I have to do it to feel comfortable again. I won't feel safe until he's off the streets." I explained. 

"As long as you're one hundred percent sure." He said. 

"I am." 

 

He nodded and we walked downstairs and met Officer Denton. His partner, Officer Logans, would drive the squad car behind us while my family, Officer Denton, Michael, and I walked. I led the way, nervously. As we got closer, I began to have to take deep breaths to keep calm. Michael wasn't holding my hand for reassurance so I was left to my own devices to keep myself from freaking out. Soon, I spotted the building where he first pinned me to. I looked across the street and saw the apartment complex. I pointed to it shakily. 

 

"That's it." I stated. 

"Do you by any chance remember what floor and apartment?" Officer Denton asked. 

"I-I think it was the third floor. Yeah, the third floor." I spoke, trying to remember. "A-and I think it was apartment 3b." 

"Thanks, Luke. We'll be out in a little bit." He stated. 

 

I watched as he and Officer Logans ran into the building. Nothing happened for a while but then, I saw them dragging the man who stole my innocence from me out of the building. They put him in the back of the car and Officer Denton approached us again. 

"We're gonna take him down to the station. We'll be in touch. Stay safe guys." He said. 

 

We all nodded and waited until he got back in the car and they had driven out of sight before returning home. On the way, Michael came up to me and squeezed my hand quickly before letting it go again. 

 

He then whispered in my ear. "You were brave. I'm proud of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? There WILL NOT be Muke, they're just really close friends. 
> 
> Michael's 15 too btw. 
> 
> I always appreciate feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoy this! We'll get to the main plot soon, I promise.

Luke's Pov

 

It's been a month since the man, who I learned's name is Clayton Moon, was arrested. My parents signed me up for a rape victim support group and I would be attending in the next few weeks. Everything should've been doing okay, I should've been focused on recovering mentally, but of course, I got sick. I had been waking up in the morning for the past week and throwing up. I'd also been getting nauseous at strong food scents and I'd been more tired than usual. Nobody knew what was going on with me so my Mum scheduled a doctor's appointment. I had already had one a few weeks previous to be tested for STDs, I, luckily, had none. 

 

It became apparent that I was the least shaken about this whole thing, despite me being the victim, since my whole family plus Michael's insisted I stay home from school for at least a week. I argued but my Mum always wins, thus, I was sat at home, watching old Disney movies while resisting the urge to go to the kitchen and grab a snack, knowing I had a weak stomach currently. I was dozing off in the middle of 'The Lion King' when my phone chimed, signalling I had received a text. It was from Ben. 

 

From: Ben

Mum said you had a doctor's appointment today and she can't take you so I'll be there in fifteen to get you

 

To: Ben

Okay see you then

 

I groaned and slowly stood up, walking up to my room. I slipped into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a Nirvana jumper, and black vans. I slipped a beanie on, not wanting to deal with my mildly greasy hair since I hadn't bothered to shower. I slipped my phone into my pocket and waited on the couch until I heard a car honk. I hurried outside and into Ben's car and as soon as I was buckled, he took off. 

 

"You still feeling sick?" Ben asked. 

"Yeah, I've been nauseous all day and threw up at least three times." I explained. 

"You have one hell of a tummy bug." He stated. 

I sighed and nodded in agreement.   
…

After a twenty minute drive, we arrived at the office. We both got out of the car and walked into the building. I sat down in one of the chairs lined against the wall while Ben checked me in. Only three minutes after Ben sat next to me did a nurse call me back. Ben told me he'd stay there so it could be more private for me, which I was grateful for. I slowly followed behind the nurse and we soon reached a scale. 

 

"Would you please remove your shoes and stand on the scale for me." She said. 

 

I did as told and when I saw the numbers I realised I'd gained two pounds. I furrowed my eyebrows, not understanding how I could've gained weight when I'd barely eaten anything in the past week and before then I was eating exactly the same. Everything that had happened hadn't made me stop eating or start eating more so the fact that if gained weight made absolutely no sense. I pulled my shoes on, still thinking it over, and followed the nurse to a room. She had me sit on the bed and told me the doctor would be in soon. 

 

About five minutes later, my doctor, Dr. Taylors, entered the room. She smiled at me and sat down, pulling her laptop out. 

 

"Hello, Luke. Your mother called and said you've been feeling poorly recently. Could you tell me what symptoms you've been having?" She said. 

I nodded before speaking. "Well, I've been throwing up every morning and I get nauseous around food. I guess I've also been extremely tired. My ankles started swelling and aching a bit yesterday and today too. That's all." 

"Alright, Luke, I'm going to need to run some tests and depending on the results, we may do an ultrasound." She stated. 

 

I nodded and she left before returning with a plastic cup and an empty syringe. She gave me the cup and told me to go pee in it while she cleaned off the needle. I nodded nervously, having a slight fear of needles, before scurrying to the bathroom. I did my business, washed my hands, and returned to the room. Dr. Taylors took the cup from me and sat me down. She pricked my arm with the needle and taped a cotton ball over the miniature wound before leaving to run the tests. 

 

She returned with the same nurse from before and a large machine. 

 

"Luke, the tests we took came back as positive but before we explain what's happening, we need to confirm by taking an ultrasound." Dr. Taylors explained. 

"Alright, what do I do?" I asked. 

"Just lift your shirt up." I did as told and just as she was about to apply an odd blue gel to my stomach, she spoke. "This may be cold." 

It was and I flinched as she spread it over my skin. She took the wand attached to the machine and moved it around until it stopped on what appeared to be nothing. 

 

"Well, looks like the tests were right. Linda, go get the papers, please." Dr. Taylors sighed. 

"What's happening?" I asked. 

"Luke, you're pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Please comment and let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I love feedback so I can know if you liked it or not and how I can make the next chapter better!


End file.
